Wrong Number
by luvme123
Summary: Drunk, Rin tries to call Haru and Makoto and ends up calling a quiet-voiced Aiichirou, who asks to talk to him when he's sober. And then Rin's hooked. Based on a prompt I found on tumblr. Rintori


"Hey Haruuu, I'kno i's late 'nd all but you remember captaiiin Mikoshiba?" Rin slurs drunkenly into his cellphone as he walks out of the bar, ratherly sturdily for someone who had consumed as much alcohol as he had, his older friend and future brother-in-law clinging to his shoulders like a lifeline. Seijuurou stumbles and Rin curses as he's almost pulled to the ground. Souske grins from in front of them, completely sober. "He's marrying my sister."

The fall pulls some of the drunkenness from his body, however, and Rin listens for a response. There is none. _Typical,_ Rin thinks to himself, "Aannywaysss, he proposed to Gouuu and she said yesss! We'r' celebrating and w' thought it'd be cool if y' came into town for a bit.

"You 'nd Mmmakoto haven't gone out since you got Alliiiii and-" Rin hiccups- "We _fig-ured_ she's old enough to watch herself for a few hourrrrs. You dun' even have to drink- we g't cut off at the bar anyways, and I dun't have any at m' place. We're just gonna sober up at m' apartment for a bit, so y' c'n just drop by-" A light giggle stops Rin from going on, and Rin instantly pulls his phone from his ear in confusion. "Huh? Is that you, Haru?"

Another giggle.

"I'm sorry, but there's no Haru on the other line..." A soft voice that was definitely not Haruka Nanase's voice says quietly. "But it sounds as if you're having quite the night."

"Huh? Alli, is that youuu?" It had been a while since Rin had spoken to his friends' daughter, to whom Rin and - sadly - Nagisa had been dubbed god parents, three years ago when she'd been adopted. She was five, then, and Rin was hoping that Makoto thought she could stay home by herself for a few hours to come out with them. "How big are you nowww? And how did you get your daddies phoneee? Couldj'a put him onnn?" That was wrong - Alli called Haru Papa. He'd have to correct his mistake when he was sober.

Another giggle. "I'm sorry, there's no Alli either; no girls here at all, in fact. I'm Aiichirou."

"Oh." Rin says. Seijuurou stops walking to watch Rin speak with an interested face. "Sorry, I- I thought I had the right number..."

"I'm sorry." Aiichirou says quietly. "But it's alright, that you called; I like to hear about the fun people have."

"Well," Rin says, a grin settling on his face. "I'll just have t' call you with all the exciting details t'morrow, huh?"

"I'd like that. You go have fun partying, uh..."

"Rin."

"Rin-kun."

"No, just Rin."

"Of course." Aiichirou says. "Goodbye."

"Bye." Rin hangs up, and while he was still wondering how he'd gotten the number wrong, he shoves the phone in his pocket and looks at Seijuurou over his shoulder. "What?"

"Is Haruka coming?" He asks, and Momo, who they'd though they'd ditched, jumps on their backs.

"Yeah, is dolphin-kun coming? Is he is he is he?"

"No," Rin says, "Sr'y."

"Awh..." Momo groans. "I wanted to race Whale-kun..."

"Makoto?" Souske asks. Momo nods.

"Mhm! Whale-kun! Just like Dolphin-kun, and how Rin-senpai is Shark-senpai and you're-"

"We get it." Seijuurou laughs. "Besides, it's probably a good thing; you'd probably drown with all the shit you drank today."

"It wasn't that much! I'm not nearly as tipsy as Shark-senpai,"

"People hold liquor differently." Is all Souske says, before deciding Momo's had enough to drink and leading him off towards his apartment with an, "I'll be back," that said the silent _"give me twenty minutes to deal with his drunk ass because he's more smashed than he's saying."_

"See you guyss~" Rin winks at the two as him and Seijuurou continue down the street. "I guess it's just us until Souske comes back from fucking Momo sober."

"Good; let's hit the liquor store before they get back." Rin sighs; so much for sobering up. He grins, though, when his phone alerts him of a text message as they continue down the street. He instantly knows it's Aiichirou, but chooses not to open it until he was able to remember what he was saying - because, right now, he could barely remember what he'd had to drink last, and that was five minutes ago.

* * *

><p>You could say Rin was surprised, to say the least, to see a text message from an unknown number the next morning. He'd just finished blowing chunks in the bathroom - which he assumed Seijuurou had found on his way out earlier that morning, with the foul scent wafting through its open doorway in the hall - and had checked his phone. There was a number on it that looked a lot like Haru's blinking on the screen, alerting him of a new message, but Rin immediately realizes that where the second 7 should go, he put in an 8 instead.<p>

Fleetingly remembering the phone call, he opens the text message, expecting an angry demand of apology from Aiichirou for calling him so late - and when he was drunk off his ass, to say the least - which he'd be glad to give him. His headache from when he woke up comes back, and he rubs at his temples - something he'd picked up from chaperoning Nagisa and Rei's "dates" - he saw Rei do it a lot, pulling off his glasses and doing so if Nagisa was getting to loud. This was the one time Rin wished he had glasses - it looked as if it calmed Rei when he did it.

Surprisingly, Aiichirou didn't chastise him at all.

_Hey. Just wanted to remind you that you promised to call me when you're less drunk...it was nice hearing about your night, and if you don't mind, I'd like to hear more. (Remember, my name is Aiichirou.)_ Rin could basically see the blush on Aiichirou's face, even though he's never seen him, and hears the soft, shy voice of the male in his head. Which was strange, because he _still_ didn't remember what he'd had to drink, even though he'd stuck to the same thing, whatever it was, all night - it was a habit of his whenever he went out with Souske or the guys.

_-Yo. It's Rin- the guy that drunk called you last night. Sorry about that...I thought I dialled a friends' number._

The reply is instant, and makes Rin wonder if Aiichirou had been waiting for his text, but rules against it. He probably hadn't actually wanted Rin to text, he was probably just joking. _:) Oh, it's nice to clearly understand you! You were slurring quite a bit when you spoke with me._

_-Ha ha. Did you want me to text you so you could chive me or?.._

_I wanted to talk to you._ Comes the reply. Then, a second later, a hesitant,_ ...if that's ok._

_-I guess it is. What about?_

_How was your friend this morning? The one that's getting married._

_-He ran off this morning - his girlfriend's pretty hungover too, and wanted medicine. _Rin's stomach growls, and he gets up. A pang of nausea flys over him and he sits back down. He hasn't been this hungover since Makoto and Haru's wedding - damn, did Nagisa know how to throw an after party.

_That's nice of him to do that._

_-Yeah. He better be nice to her, too- that's my sister. _

_Oh?_

_-Yeah._

_So he's your brother in law?_

_-Not officially._

_Oh._

_-If you don't mind my asking, what compelled you to ask me to text you when I was sober? You could have told me to fuck off, and never speak to me, but you didn't. Why?_

_Because I wanted to see if you would._

_-What?_

_I wanted to see if you'd do it; I'm a psychology major at the local uni and it makes a great thesis paper; you texting me because I asked means that you're easily trusting, and that you're probably pulled into the mix of things rather than planning; right? _Rin remembers how Momo dragged him into climbing the tree in his yard when they were twelve and fourteen respectively, and how he'd fallen because he was complaining so much._ I'm kidding by the way, I just thought you were interesting. You sounded...ready for anything. I wish I was like that._

_-I do?_ This was news- anyone that knew Rin knew he hated change. Especially if it's a quick change.

_Yeah._

_-Well, it sounded like you were up for anything when I called. What's with that?_

_What's with what?_

Rin gumbles. He's sure this Aiichirou kid was playing dumb, and he had not the mind to explain everything right now. -_With you being up at three a.m. talking to some drunk on the phone? And asking to text him?_

_Would you rather me not text you?_

The idea somehow causes a frown to grace Rin's face._ -Yes, actually. I'm making breakfast, call me?_

_Sure._

A second later, as Rin was finally on his feet and headed towards the kitchen, his phone rings in his hand - some garish, new pop song that Momo had fallen in love with - he'd obviously had it changed while he was drunk. Rin thought it strange that he didn't remember that, either, but that he'd remembered the entire conversation with Aiichirou.

"Yo."

"Hello." Aiichirou's voice is soft, and quiet, Rin notes, just like I remembered.

"So, are you going to answer my question? You sound my age, maybe in college, right? You said you were a psychology major," Rin presses, grabbing a pan from his cabinet.

"Well, not really; it's a minor, I'm a physical trainer, and I thought it would be useful to know the mental factors in physical fitness and weigh training, so I took another year to take the class." Aiichirou says, and then, thoughtfully, "You said you were in college?"

"Out," Rin says, "I was only taking the regular classes, I went to an Australian uni on a sports scholarship."

"Oh really?" It seemed as if Aiichirou was trying to divert attention from him. "What sport?"

"It doesn't matter," Rin says. He pulls out some eggs from the fridge. "Just- answer my question, Aiichirou-kun."

"Ah, so you _do_ remember my name. If you don't like Aiichirou, you could always use my surname; Nitori. Anyways, I was up late swimming; I'm on the team at uni, which is another reason I stayed another year. I'm no good for international teams," Rin cringes, "So I'm just trying to enjoy myself this year. Swimming calms my nerves, and I've been really stressed lately, so I went out to the pool. I live in dorms, by the way, if you're wondering how I did it. Anyways, I was taking a break when you called and I got interested." He could definitely_ hear_ Aiichirou blush.

"Why were you stressed?" Rin was interested now. He'd found common ground with Aiichirou. Swimming. And he could definitely relate to stress swimming. He'd done it a lot in his life.

"It's nothing to worry about," Aiichirou says. "Oh, and another benefit of psychology class- people tend to warm up and ask personal questions if their inerest is peaked by a shared hobby or something with another person. Which means you swim, don't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"...Guessing? I didn't think that would work," Aiichirou admits, his laughter a pleasant tinkling in Rin's ear. He smiles.

"That's good," Rin says, "I'm impressed."

"So, do you swim on the international Australian team then?"

"How'd you know that?"

"Well, there's the fact that you said you went to an Australian uni, you swim, and..." Aiichirou's voice becomes softer, if that was possible, and Rin has to move the pan off of the stove burner to hear, "And the fact that you slipped in and out of English when you were on the phone with me." Aiichirou giggles and Rin blushes.

"I-I did?"

"Yeah." Aiichirou says.

Rin remembers the practice he'd been having Haru do with his English now that he was traveling the world- he'd call him out of the blue and have him speak an entire conversation in English, other days just throwing in random phrases in the friendly banter. "Sorry, I just have this thing with my friend..."

"No need to apologize-" Aiichirou says, and all of a sudden what sounds like a door slamming and someone jumping around comes through the speakers and Aiichirou lets out an "oof," as his phone drops to the floor, muffled yelling coming a second later. Rin freezes in his spot, worrie something had happened to Aiichirou. "Sorry, my roommate's back. He was spending the night with a friend," Rin can hear the teasing way Aiichirou says friend and sighs as he realizes the boy is in no immediate danger.

"Oh, I should let you go then." Rin sighs again. He didn't actually want to. "My food's done anyways."

"Ok," Aiichirou says, and sighs as well. "Maybe we could talk again? I'll save your number, you save mine?"

"Deal." Rin says immediately, knowing he'd text the boy again.

* * *

><p>Rin grins, slipping his phone into his jacket pocket as he and the coach at Iwatobi university enter the pool area. Momo was on this team, and Souske was one of the coaches, now that he was graduated. He'd been looking forward to this visit for weeks.<p>

"Oi, you ready to actually talk, Haru?" He gripes, and Haru smiles lightly at him.

"Shut up," He says, and the coach blows his whistle, alerting the team of their presence.

"Oi, team! We have a couple special guests with us today!" He yells. The swimmers stop what they're doing and freeze. "This is Nanase Haruka, from the Japanese Olympics team, and Matsuoka Rin, from the Australian Olympics team; they're here to teach some of you technique and give advice to those of you hoping on graduating into swimming internationally. Please give them the utmost respect while they're here."

He blows the whistle again and the swimmers continue with whatever they were doing before, this time an excited buzz over them. "Oh, and Nitori!"

"Yes sir!" A small, silver haired boy looks up from trying to discreetly trying to text on his phone.

"You're not fooling anybody, put your phone away!"

"Yes sir," The kid blushes. Rin grins at him. He seemed...familiar. Rin's phone goes off and he looks at it, grin still plastered on his face.

_Gotta go, got caught texting; text me later._

He taps out a reply.

_-Of course._

"Shark-kun, Dolphin-kun!" Momo yells from across the pool. "Watch this!"

/

"You guys need to meet my roommate! You'll love him," Momo says after practice, dragging Rin and Haru by the arm out of the pool area. "He's just changing in the locker room, so we can meet him in our doorm."

"Can't," Haru says, and jabs a thumb in the direction of the main hallway. Makoto and their daughter Ali were waiting for him with identical smiles. "Maybe next time."

"I'd better go with him," Rin says, knowing Momo would whine if they both said no. "Tell Ali I said hi?"

"Yeah."

"Yay! Shark-kun is coming with me!"

A few minutes later, the door to Momo's door swings open and a small figure slides in. The boy - whom Rin assumed was Momo's roommate, poor kid - had a sports bag on his shoulder, and his hair was wet. He instantly recognizes him as the boy that got in trouble for texting and smirks.

"Nitori-senpai, Nitori-senpai, look! I brought a friend! He was at practice today, did you see him?!" Momo jitters in his spot on his bed, feet kicking wildly from the position they dangled in on the top bunk.

"I did, Momo-kun," Nitori Aiichirou sighs, dropping his bag by the bed and taking a seat hesitantly on his own bunk. Rin watches with a bemused face at how calm he was around Momo.

"Isn't he cool? I told you he was cool!" Whether the words were directed at Aiichirou or at Rin, they can't tell.

"So you're a professional swimmer?" Aiichirou asks quietly, pulling his attention from Momo to Rin. The soft voice sounds familiar, and Rin ponders it as he replies.

"Yeah."

"Cool," Aiichirou smiles, "I know someone who's on a professional team as well," The way Aiichirou says it, makes Rin grin; he knew exactly who this kid was now.

"Ah," Rin says, uncommittedly. "And so I suppose you swim too?"

"Yeah, it's my last year," Aiichirou says, and all suspicions are confirmed.

"Interesting." Then, "Momo? If I give you a dollar, would you go get me a pop from the machine I saw down the hall? I'm just so comfortable," The desk chair he'd pulled up was less than comfortable, but he needed to get Momo out for just a few minutes.

"Sure!" Momo jumps off the bunk, ignoring Aiichirou's warning to be careful, and takes the change from Rin's hand. Unaware that he'd been kicked out of his room, he opens the door. "Be right back!"

The door slams shut and Rin stands, walking towards Aiichirou. The smaller boy shrinks down as he looms over him. "I thought you'd be bigger," Rin says thoughtfully, using a finger to pull Aiichirou's chin up.

For a moment, Aiichirou tenses, wondering why exactly a stranger was touching him, but realization strikes him and he grins up at Rin. "I thought you'd be a brunet, so I guess we were both disappointed."

"A brunet? Really?" Rin scoffs, "Anyways, before Momo comes back, wanna go on a date?"

"I- what?"

"You. Me. Movie or something?"

"I-" Aiichirou blushes. "Ok. You're not joking?"

"Nope."

"Why me?"

"Because I think about taking you out a lot when we talk on the phone, and now that I know where you live, I'm going to take you out."

"Oh," Aiichirou blushes. "I think about taking you out a lot too, I just...never got around to asking you if you were into guys and didn't want to ask you out just plain out without asking and- I'm rambling aren't I?"

It was a nervous habit of Aiichirou's. Rin grins. "Just a bit." He then leans down and presses a soft kiss onto Aiichirou's lips. "But I like it."

"Shark-kun, I didn't know what kind of pop you wanted so I just- ...am I interrupting something?.." Momo walks in holding a can of soda and Rin's change.

"No," Rin taps Aiichirou on the nose with his hand, which was still on the younger boy's chin, and sits bach in his chair.

"Ok!" Momo smiles, tosses the can into Rin's lap, and climbs back into his bunk. "So anyway, out in the hall there was this pretty girl..."

Aiichirou's phone vibrates in his pocket and he slides it out, peeking at it.

_-I'll pick you up at the front gates tomorrow after your practice is over. Wear something nice ;)_

_As you wish, Shark-kun._

Rin glares at Ai.

Little did he know, in a few months time, the younger boy would be his plus-one at Seijuuro and Gou's wedding. Funnyhow things turn out, sometimes.


End file.
